Forever
by NZGirl25
Summary: Brax visits Charlie's grave. ONESHOT, POSSIBLE TWOSHOT.


**Hey guys, I don't know how this idea popped into my head, but it did. While I was writing this, I found out that Brax is going to visit Charlie's grave, or already has, I don't know. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review. **

* * *

Tears streamed down Darryl Braxton's, also known as Brax, face. He sat at a table in his empty restaurant, downing shot after shot of whiskey. When his bottle ran out, he staggered up to grab another bottle. He had just settled down with it when his brother, Heath Braxton, walked in.

He had never been a fan of Charlie and Brax's relationship. Mainly because Charlie was a cop, a sergeant, who was at the top of her field and loved her job. When the Braxtons had arrived in the bay, Charlie and Brax developed an attraction to each other, although Brax wanted to act on it straight away, Charlie didn't. It took them a while to get them together, but once they did, it was magic. Of course they had had hard times, but they always found their way back to each other.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Heath asked. Ever since Charlie had died from the gunshot wound Jake Pirovic had inflicted on her, Brax had been drowning his sorrows. He didn't even attend Charlie's funeral. "Brax, it's been two weeks."

"I don't understand Heath!" Brax suddenly yelled. He threw his shot glass at the wall. He staggered to the bar and threw some more shot glasses, crying harder when each glass broke, just like his and Charlie's relationship had when Jake had decided to take her away from him with that bullet.

"Bro, snap out of it!" Heath yelled. "This isn't going to bring Buckton back!"

"I can't!" Brax yelled back. "I can't let her go!"

"Brax!" Heath yelled.

"You don't understand!" Brax yelled hysterically. "You don't know what its like to have everything and then have it taken away from you!"

"Yeah, alright," Heath said, putting his hands up. "But Brax, Charlie isn't going to like that you are doing this. You are gonna drink your life away!"

"So? So what?" Brax slurred, collapsing in a heap on the floor. "When she died, I did too."

"No, Brax. You have your whole life ahead of you, Charlie would want you to live it the best you could. She would want you to move on."

"What if I don't want to?" Brax asked before bursting into fresh sobs.

"Have you done anything other than drink these past few weeks?" Heath asked. "Yes, you've also pushed everyone away."

"Go away!" Brax yelled before turning back to the booze and grabbing a new shot glass.

"No, you're coming home with me." Heath told him, grabbing Brax's arm. Brax tried to get out of Heath's grip but failed. He was shepherded out to Heath's car where he was sat in the passenger seat, Heath took the drivers.

"Look, Brax," Heath said once they were on the road. "I think you need to do something."

"Like what?" Brax asked.

"I don't know. Talk to Ruby, visit Charlie's grave, something."

"I can't talk to Ruby, she blames me for everything."

"Charlie's grave then." Heath said.

"I can't, I can't face it."

"You need the closure Brax."

* * *

The next morning, a sober, headachy, hungover Brax knocked on the door of Alf's house, where Ruby was staying after Roo had convinced her.

"Hello mate." Alf said, after he had opened the door.

"Can I talk to Ruby?" Brax asked.

"If she wants to." Alf said before calling Ruby. She came down the stairs, wearing pajama shorts, a singlet top and a three quarter sleeved grey dressing gown that she hadn't done up. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm here to see you." Brax answered.

"Alf, it's okay." Ruby sighed.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two to it, just yell out if you need anything."

"Thanks Alf," Ruby told him before turning back to Brax. "What do you want? Haven't you already done enough?"

"I want to go visit Charlie's grave, and I want you to come with me." Brax said.

"Are you serious?" Ruby asked incredulously. "Haven't you already done enough? You're the one that put her there!"

"Ruby, that's not fair and you know it."

"What? It was your little gang war that caused me to lose my Mum!" Ruby exclaimed. "Brax, she was the only family I had left, and you took her away from me!"

"Ruby, please."

"What?" Ruby asked. "I lost her Brax, and I can never forgive you. Go visit her grave by yourself."

Brax sighed. "Fine, I just wanted someone who understood to come with me."

"Oh, don't you dare make me feel bad." Ruby said.

"I'm not trying to do anything Ruby."

"Just, leave please." Ruby told him.

Brax nodded before leaving. Once he had left, Ruby broke down into tears.

* * *

Brax made his way through the graveyard, looking for the one grave that mattered the most to him. He took a flask out of his pocket and took a long drink of the fiery bourbon that was in it. He finally found Charlie's grave, and dropped down in front of it.

"Charlie, I love you," Brax began. "As soon as I saw you, I knew that you were it. But you drove me crazy didn't you? You and I were on and off, but I knew that we would always find our way back to each other.

"Charlie, you were my world. You are my world. You were the reason I woke up every morning. As soon as I wake up now you are on my mind. You never leave it. Everything reminds me of you.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'm sorry that I'm not looking after Ruby the way I should be. I'm sorry that you had to die this young. You didn't deserve any of this." Brax took another sip of bourbon before turning back to Charlie's grave.

"You were taken too soon Charlie. We were meant to get married, have kids together. I love you so so much.

"People tell me, especially Heath, that you would want me to live on and have a happy, full life. I don't know how I'm going to do that without you.

"I love you, Charlie Buckton. Forever."

* * *

**If you want me to make this into a two shot where Ruby visits Charlie's grave, let me know. **


End file.
